


Hands off

by NickyBakugo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon Smut, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Rough Sex, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyBakugo/pseuds/NickyBakugo
Summary: They weren’t really out there with it so when Daryl is suggested to go and be in charge of the saviors there is no reason to decline. Especially since Rick didn’t say anything either.But then the “temporary situation” went on for a lot longer than expected.Long story short Daryl didn’t really like that.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Hands off

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked in a comment why the tag "some black dude", in case anyone else is wondering the tag is not meant to be racistic or anything of the sorts. If you've watched the episode in season 8 where Rick goes to the Sanctuary there is one specific guy (don't know if he identifies as one) that touches Rick, like all the time and calls him out too. So that guy happens to be black, thus the tag "some black guy",if he was white i would have put "some white dude".
> 
> In another note I hope you enjoy reading this fic and please by all means don't hesitate to comment anything that you want either 'cause you are curious or if you notice any typos! Constractive criticism is always welcome :)

It had been a rough ride to get to where they were now. Negan held captive, the rest of the saviors alive. They needed someone to manage the sanctuary, someone trusted. The group strived for a permanent solution on but couldn’t decide, so Carol suggested Daryl saying that as soon as someone else stepped up he would be off minding his own business again. 

The news reached Rick later and he looked at Daryl for a moment before shrugging it off. If that’s what Daryl agreed to he had no reason to oppose it... 

It took longer than expected to find someone else, hell they still hadn’t! Daryl you was extra pissie cause of it and when they met with the others for their raid on the museum, Rick seemed completely unbothered. That sure pissed him off but held himself back, for Rick, again, because Rick wanted to keep it low profile, because Rick thought that other things were more important, cause Rick... 

His thoughts halted as Cindy struggled with that canoe. He helped her out and his mind wandered off Rick-fucking-Grimmes for a bit, remembering Merl and others that were lost on the way.

They had finished spotting where everything is and had to move everything over the glass, now cracked thanks to that stupid ass walker that fell out of nowhere, something that was not easy considering the amount of stuff and the weight they had. 

Rick had taken the lead, like the good leader he was, Daryl really needed to relax and focus at the task on hand... They got the carriage through successfully and then Maggie and Cindy one of the plows.

Then Daryl whistled and Rick responded immediately taking his hand and letting Daryl guide him safely through the glass. It was the first time they had touched in a long while and the bastard Rick didn’t seem to be fazed at all. They got the canoe across safely with no words between them and Daryl didn’t bother since Rick didn’t.

And then the glass broke...

The situation was dealt with, the king was fine, everyone was fine but not everything was fine because Daryl had almost had enough. He could keep his cool, he could, he would do so.

The bridge fell, another circle, he could not catch a freaking break could he... and then when they found passage the carriage had to get stuck, there had to be walkers and Rick had to call him and then the kid... the kid had to go save the horse and get himself killed. Everyone, everything just had to...

They headed to the sanctuary since they were unable to move the cargo to the assigned destination. Daryl had lowered his head, the kid had just died and all he could think was that Rick was there with him, not hours away but there at arm’s length and everyone just started after him like he ran the place and calling Rick’s name out and that guy praising him, fuck...

Rick started his speech, always the leader, and then... oooh then that same guy touched him and Daryl snapped. He balled his fist making eye contact with Rick. Said man removed himself from the crowd and followed Daryl up the metal stairs. His voice gruff as he asked Daryl what’s up, he knew what’s up, he very well knew. All these new people couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

And then Rick said it, “We are not together cause things changed” he knew what he meant. He knew it wasn’t what Daryl’s head was translating it into but he still couldn’t stop himself. “They are not the same ‘cause you changed ‘em Rick” He crowded Rick’s space pushing him against the wall behind them. He could hear Rick’s breath hitch.

“The famous Rick Grimmes” Daryl whispered in his ear, stepping closer pressing their chests together. And that’s when Daryl felt it on his thigh, Rick was excited, anyone could hear them if they were any louder, anyone could see them if they just climbed up those stairs and Rick was still rock hard. Still Daryl couldn’t blame him since he himself was in no better condition.

He held Rick’s chin and kissed him roughly. Pressing closer and biting his lip sleeping his tongue through at the first opening. Rick’s hands clasped around Daryl’s waist unsure if he should pull him closer or push him away. When he tried to do the latter Daryl growl slightly pressing further on top of Rick. “ Tch tch tch, I ain’t movin’. Not ‘till I take what’s mine. Till you take me, while you are tryin’ to keep yer mouth shut so those people down there don’t here your whimpers. Cause there will be whimpers darlin’ and you will be sayin’ my name right here right now, cause I ain’t no fool.” 

Rick shivered and moaned at the promises made, knowing full well that there was no way out of it, knowing that he had no say in it. 

Daryl let his hands wonder below Rick’s shirt, starting unbuttoning the damn thing trying to keep it in on piece while also slowly torturing his lover. Then his hands when’s for his weapon belt dropping it down with a loud thud knowing fully well that, that was heard from the others below. No footsteps tho on the stairs and even if there were it would matter cause Daryl would not stop till he kept his promise.

As Daryl’s fingers went for Rick’s belt. The other man went for the assaulter’s vest until his hands got smacked away and pinned on the wall. “You, you ain’t touchin’ shit darlin’, you didn’t come looking for this so... since you didn’t ask for it and waited for ME to do all the work, you don’t do anything all YOU do is moan my name and whimper. Can you do that darlin’?” Rick lowered his head and actually whimpered then and there “That’s exactly what I’m talking about” Daryl let Rick’s hands and continued with the man’s pants.

Daryl pulled them down roughly and manhandled Rick towards the railing, you’d have to just look up to see them and Rick seemed to whine slightly at the realization and looked towards Daryl. Daryl smirked back at him pressing his chest on the railing having him bent over.

“You see darlin’ you let them bring me here and I wasn’t prepared for you, so you are gonn’ have to suck for me” Daryl said as he pressed himself behind Rick and bringing his fingers next to his mouth for him to suck which he did not hesitate one bit. Daryl spread kisses along his neck leaving mark after mark behind him. When he was satisfied with his work he stood right up, retracting his fingers from Rick’s mouth at which he whined slightly. 

Daryl spread the other man’s cheeks apart and run his slick fingers across his creek and rounding his hole, trying to get as much spit there as possible. “Daryl... I-“ Rick’s voice cut short as he felt one finger enter him and a groan took the place of his sentence. “What’s that darlin’?” Daryl asked pushing further and continuing moving his finger in and out without pause. 

Rick tried to talk again only for Daryl to silence him by adding another finger soon scissoring them not waiting for any sort of confirmation. “Please...” Rick managed to whisper, trying not to be heard had been a real struggle. To not moan, not whimper, not calling out Daryl’s name. The man who he knew was angry and he knew he had no right to deny him anything, not when he himself wanted this for so long now.

“Please what darlin’? What?” A third finger started to push forward and Rick felt he would finish right then and there. Rick turned his head his eyes starting to tear up “Fuck me...” Rick stared straight into his eyes and Daryl grinned at him “Yer see darlin’ it’s not about what you want... cause if you wanted this you would ask for it... nicely” rick’s dick gave a twitch at the thought... begging that’s what he was asking. Daryl wanted him to beg cause he knew, he knew that he would never do anything like that... his dick betrayed him again giving a weak twitch to the idea and the promise Daryl’s fingers held.

So he tried to turn further and pulled Daryl down next to his face “Please, fuck me... mark me and make me scream for everyone down there to see that I am yours Daryl... Please... only yours please I ... I-“ a wolffish grin appeared on Daryl’s face and he kissed Rick roughly “Now ... if you are asking like that” his fingers were quickly removed and replaced by his dick, staying still for a moment once he bottomed. Rick had a silent moan on his lips and his eyes wandered below for a moment. Many had left the hall almost empty now. 

Daryl started moving with no warning and Rick couldn’t help the sigh that left him as he looked down making sure he wasn’t heard. Daryl groaned and he squeezed one cheek “You are aaawfuly quiet darlin’. Why is that huh? Afraid they’ll hear you? Isn’t that the point?” Daryl sped up his thrusts but still held back, his eyes passing the whole area below. 

He groaned as he bottomed out and halted. There were still too many people for his comfort and tho he liked how weak it made Rick he wanted them gone. Now. 

He grabbed Rick by the hair and turned them around forcing Rick to hold his bending position with no support, while he stretched his head over the rail making sure it could be seen without his rest of the body,tho he was fully clothed.

“Hey! All of you! Out! I want the perimeter checked and people to to an inventory check.” He started slowly moving his hips and heard small whimpers come from Rick. There was some mumbling below and that dude, the one who touched his Rick, spoke up “What for?” Daryl growl which made the man currently trembling in his arms whine audibly. “Cause I said so. Move your asses and do your job. We have a nap time from now on. Now go!” His voice rang across the hall making people think he was pissed, which he was, but what he was more was hornet and he really needed to speed up cause Rick felt heavenly and he didn’t know if he could last any longer.

He switched their positions again, making Rick stumble and roughly land on the railing. They definitely heard that and if anyone was sitting stood up and made for the exit of the hall.

As the last person seemed to pass the door Daryl leaned in and whispered “We are all alone now... so let me hear you love” and that was it for Rick he came untouched, just by that one word.

“We ain’t done yet darlin’. I know you can go again” Daryl’s voice low and full of mischief “N-Nah~ I- c-can’t” Rick failed terribly to persuade the man who just snickered before thirsting in earnest at last. 

Soon they both stopped talking as Daryl pounded inside Rick, said man stood in attention despite his earlier denial. And then Daryl hit it. That sweet spot that made Rick clench around him just right, perfect. Rick moaned and it echoed through the hall, hell he was sure they heard him outside. “That’s right love. You love it there don’t you? But you can’t cum, not just yet. Got it?” Daryl said as he continued to hit that spot over and over again. Rick had reduced to what Daryl had promised a whimpering, trembling mess. 

And then Daryl groaned and spilled deep inside him, forcing another orgasm out of him. Daryl stood there for a bit before pulling out and dragging Rick down with him. 

The fucked expression Rick had. That was what he had wanted, and all the marks on him. If they hadn’t heard, which they had, they would see in the morning who Rick belonged to and who was his. 

Daryl pulled the mans pants up and buttoned his shirt as he helped him on his feet. They asked in silence until they reached daryl’s room. “Come here” Daryl said in the dark. Rick obliged and soon his lips were consumed by the other man.

He got pushed into the mattress and he whimpered at the thought of another round as Daryl started taking of his shirt.

The other man stood up and removed his clothes fully except for his underwear, returning his attention to Rick he did the same and resumed kissing.

“Let’s sleep” was all he said as he pulled from Rick. He had missed the amazing fucking yes, but he had missed more waking up to Rick, it wasn’t often in Alexandria but since he had left it had been the longer ever.

Rick nodded and they just huddled below the blankets. Daryl held the other man close impossible close and soon drifted to sleep after hearing Rick whisper “I missed you too love”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time posting here. The fic is mostly self indulgent and I got the inspiration after watching the episode in season 8 so yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I’ll be glad for any contractive criticism on the story and the form of writing too ☺️


End file.
